1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-223815, an image processing apparatus is disclosed that interpolates a defective pixel clump in image data. In Japanese Patent 3,951,992 there is disclosed an image processing apparatus that performs defect correction by detecting an unevenness structure in other color components and adding interpolated values.